User blog:AndImGonnaSing/Season 4 Fanfiction Violetta.
Violetta Castillo, a world known super star. Leon Vargas, the lead singer in a band voted the best of 2015. ------ Violetta's tan skin was layered with blush, and thin black eyeliner that was drawn on her eyes. Her chest nut hair was curled to perfection, with accesorys. She sat in one of those hairdresser chairs, as the make up artist applied her makeup. She had a black cat eye that was done amazingly, and red lipstick painted onto her lips. "You look beautiful, Mrs Castillo," The make up artist kissed up, with the most fakest smiles ever plastered onto someones face. "Thank you for doing my make up," Violetta said with one of her smiles on her face, as she stood up. The red and short dress showed off her curves beautifully, that hanged with on her thighs. She was wearing tall black high-heels, that made her look much taller than she actually was. Her bestfriend Francesca hooked her arm with hers, as they looked at each-other. They stood by the enterance to the red carpet, "Are you ready," Francesca asked with a smile. "Ready as I'll ever be," Violetta replied, and they both opened the door. Camara's flashed and paparazzi yelled at both of them as they fabulously walked down the red carpet. "Violetta! Is it true that you'll be starring in a movie with Dylan O'Brien?!" one shouted, as they both just ignored it. "Francesca! is it true you've been hooking up with Diego Hernandez!?" Francesca scoffed and just continued to walk down the enterance to the Staples Center. "Wait! Violetta! Frances-," the door shut closed, as the screaming sounds of fans were just heard now. Walking down to the seats where all the celebritys were seated, from Beyonce too One Direction. Walking down to their seats, that was right next to Taylor Swift, seated in the front row. The lights quieted down, as now, all the music started. Smoke came up from the stage, as everything seemed to pitch black. Until the music started, and someone familiar jumped out from all the smoke, the guitar in his hand. Violetta watched, with entertainment, as she watched her former lover perform as if there was no tomorrow. "I'm tired of being what you want me to be," "Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface," "Dont know what your expecting of me," "Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes," The back up vocals began, as Maxi, Broudway, Federico, Andres and Diego popped out from the stage. "Every step that I take, is another mistake to you!" They all sang the chorus, as Leon and Violetta's eyes caught eachothers. "I! I feel so numb! I cant feel you there!" "Become so tired, so much more aware!" "I'm becoming this, all I want to do! Is be more like me! And less like you!" Violetta and Leon stared at eachother, as the crowd stood up to clap at the amazing performance. They were caught in a trance, that no-body sure could be broken. as his green eyes, stared into her hazel ones. he had the look of confusion flashing in his eyes. "Violetta?" Category:Blog posts